


no tricks, all treats

by idontwrite



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwrite/pseuds/idontwrite
Summary: “I know, Jaehwannie, but I think we can up our game to scare the kids a little, don’t you think?” He smirks. “I borrowed a skeleton from Ong—no, don’t ask—and I cut up some bat shapes we can stick outside before it gets dark.”Jaehwan pouts. “You don’t think my decorations are scary enough.”The taller man laughs. He leans in to press another kiss on Jaehwan’s forehead. “They’re adorable.”or a generic halloween fic featuring established!minhwan





	no tricks, all treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charmandu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandu/gifts).



The grocery store isn’t as busy as Minhyun expected. He finishes the chore in less than an hour, giving him enough time to finish decorating for the holiday. He makes his way back to the apartment he shares with Jaehwan, his boyfriend—a smile graces his lips at the thought. He tightens an arm around the paper bag he is bringing. They had a nice night planned; Daehwi is throwing a belated-Halloween party the next weekend, and their group of friends decided to just hang out then, so Minhyun and Jaehwan decided to stay in, cuddle on the couch, and have a marathon of scary movies, apple cider, some pumpkin soup, maybe some candy corn or other chocolates that they can sneak out of the box they were supposed to give away to trick-or-treaters. 

Overall, a fantastic idea. They would still have to worry about their costumes—Daehwi would  _ never  _ forgive them if they arrived in anything less than stellar—but they would deal with that tomorrow. Hopefully.

Upon arriving at the doorstep of their apartment, Minhyun transfers the paper bag of candies and chocolates to his other arm and fishes his keys out of his coat pocket. Humming, he unlocks the door and pushes it open with his shoulder. He yelps when something smacks on his face, and when he focuses on it, he realizes it’s a spider. 

“Ah!” He yells, jumping back and swatting the eight-legged creature away, the paper bag spilling a pack of M&Ms. The spider swings a little away but returns right in front of him, unmoving. Minhyun follows the thread it hangs from. It’s  taped to the ceiling, and only then does he realize that it’s just a plastic toy.

A laugh draws his attention. Minhyun glares at the source—Jaehwan, looking cozy with his oversized sweater that Minhyun swears he owns, face lit up with laughter. 

“You should have seen your face!” He laughs, pointing at Minhyun. The taller man huffs and rolls his eyes as he kicks the door shut and picks up the pack of candies off the floor.

“A warning would have been nice,” Minhyun mutters as he walks straight to the kitchen, where the plastic jack-o-lantern tubs stood, empty. He gets a pack of chocolates from the paper bag and rips it open to put the contents in the tub.

“Aw, and have me miss that look of surprise and terror?” Jaehwan teases. He walks up behind Minhyun and wraps his arms around his waist. “Come on,  _ hyung, _ ” he lovingly says, and kisses the back of Minhyun’s neck. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Minhyun scoffs. “I wasn’t  _ scared.  _ I was surprised,” he clarifies. He shoves a pack of candies to Jaehwan’s hands. “Just help me so we can finish decorating. And stop calling me hyung.” 

“But you are my hyung,” Jaehwan grins, before frowning and gesturing behind him as he steps beside his boyfriend. “And I  _ have  _ decorated,” he points out before opening the pack of candies in his hands, doing the same to put its contents in the containers. He shakes them up to mix the varied sweets. 

Minhyun glances behind him. There are a few spiders hanging from the ceiling, a couple on the window, and there are cobwebs in the corners near the doorway. The console table is covered with a white cloth that had black circles for eyes, emulating a ghost. Minhyun can’t help but smile at Jaehwan’s efforts and kisses his temple.

“I know, Jaehwannie, but I think we can up our game to scare the kids a little, don’t you think?” He smirks. “I borrowed a skeleton from Ong—no, don’t ask—and I cut up some bat shapes we can stick outside before it gets dark.” 

Jaehwan pouts. “You don’t think my decorations are scary enough.” 

The taller man laughs. He leans in to press another kiss on Jaehwan’s forehead. “They’re  _ adorable.”  _

“But not scary.”

“You’re too cute to be scary,” Minhyun quips, and Jaehwan playfully glares at him before sighing.

“I’m not sure if I should be flattered or offended,” he mumbles. “But I’ll show you. I  _ can  _ be scary.” 

Minhyun chuckles as he takes one of the candy pieces that Jaehwan likes and peels it open. “It doesn’t count if you’re wearing a creepy, murder clown mask.” He offers the butterball to Jaehwan, and the man huffs before taking it in his mouth with a pleased hum.

“It does if I have a really scary shriek,” he points out. They finish transferring the candies and Minhyun only laughs, telling Jaehwan that he’s certain he has a terrifying shriek.

They move on to decorating. Minhyun takes out the literal skeleton in his closet where he has hidden it. He carries it out to the door, and Jaehwan helps him sit it up against the wall then hang cobwebs around him. Jaehwan grins and strings a few over Minhyun’s head, that he doesn’t notice until he walks back in to get the pumpkins they carved a day before. He returns with a vengeance and a roll of tissue, and quickly winds Jaehwan around his head as he tries to put up bloody clothing by the windows. 

Jaewhan  _ whines.  _ “Mean hyung!” He huffs, glaring at the laughing man, but his eyes sparkle with mirth and contentment that melt away into warmth as Minhyun steps closer and wraps his arms around him in an apologetic hug.

“Sorry, Jaehwannie,” he says, before helping Jaehwan unroll the tissues off his neck. 

They finish decorating without further delays; the bat cutouts were stuck to the walls and windows, cobwebs that tickle Minhyun’s urge to clean were put up on ceiling corners and the doorway, and plastic spider toys are scattered everywhere for anyone who walks up their door to find. For final touches, they leave jack-o-lantern carvings outside, lit up by orange glowsticks Jaehwan had scoured the city for. Dusk has settled, blanketing the city in darkness that lets the lights of buildings and their halloween decorations come to life, shimmering with the stars. 

Minhyun stands with a proudly grinning Jaehwan in front of their spooky creation. He takes out his phone and tells him to pose for the camera. Jaehwan gives him a cheeky smile that has him smiling, too, and he quickly takes a picture for a rainy day.

“Let’s take a selfie,” Jaehwan suggests. Minhyun smiles again, the kind that crinkles the corners of his eyes with happiness, and he sidles beside the man so they could pose in front of the camera, their halloween decorations behind them. 

A little while later finds them cuddled up in the couch, Jaehwan with his head on Minhyun’s chest as they nibble on the popcorn on his lap. They are watching The Conjuring, which Minhyun promised Jaehwan wasn’t really  _ that  _ scary. 

Except barely halfway into it, Jaehwan’s already a screaming mess and he hasn’t even watched any of the scenes as he has his head buried on Minhyun’s shoulder. 

“You need to watch,” Minhyun chuckles, trying to urge the other to even just peek, and just as Jaehwan seems to give the movie another chance, the doorbell rings and he screams, yet again, body going rigid with fear.

“Trick or treat!” A chorus of voices ring out from the doorway. Minhyun laughs at Jaehwan’s reactions, while the latter sags in relief and glares at the older man.

“What?” Minhyun smirks. “Am I going to give them candy or are you?” He asks.

Jaehwan huffs and stands, picking up the tub of candies and his scary clown mask. He dons it and opens the door, and just as he was about to scream to scare their guests, the kids screech, too; one of them is a taller one who seems more of a teeen, wearing a bloody Mike Meyers mask that looks entirely too real, and Jaehwan screams,  _ again,  _ causing the kids to laugh. 

Minhyun shakes his head as he steps beside Jaehwan. He smiles at the kids as he gets a handful of candies, before putting them in their respective tubs.

“Happy halloween!” They greet with giggles, and Minhyun echoes the greeting before closing the door. With a gentle smile, he wraps his arms around Jaehwan and pulls him to his chest.

“His mask was scarier, Jaehwannie,” Minhyun says with a soft laugh. The younger man whines. 

“I hate halloween,” he mumbles. 

“No you don’t,” Minhyun retorts. “Now come on. Let’s watch something else, alright?” 

Jaehwan pouts as he lets Minhyun guide him back to the couch. “Will you still hold me even if it isn’t scary?” 

Minhyun laughs, the kind that crinkles the corners of his eyes with happiness, and stops them from walking just so he could twirl Jaehwan around and press the softest of kisses on his lips, a promise in the simple touch. 

“Always.” 

  
  


*

 

—but he reaches over and   
he touches you, like a prayer for which no words exist, and you feel    
your heart taking root in your body, like you’ve discovered something you    
don’t even have a name for.

_ you are jeff by richard siken _


End file.
